The Avatar's Wedding
by desifruit
Summary: After seven long years between constant breakups and makeups, Korra and Mako decide to part ways "permanently." In a rage of jealousy and madness and flirtations by Mr. Mako to make Korra want him again, Korra convinces Asami to set her up in an arranged marriage! Now, in all this confusion, Asami calls on the help of beloved Bolin to fix this mess. Oh, how will they get out?
1. Prologue

**HEYOOOO! So this is a new story inspired by the ever favorite movie Mere Brother ki Dulhan. I was pretty much shipping Makorra on tumblr until one day, this idea hit. I thought, "woah, the cast of LoK would fit in this story perfectly." Not to mention, I figured since Asami, Iroh, and Bolin ALL didn't have enough character development, I thought this is a chance for my little fangirl mind to be satisfied for once. Also I thought it would be funny. And come on, I totally see Mako and Korra as the type to break up and makeup every other week because of their strong personalities. Since this is my multific, I really want to make sure this story is free from errors as much as possible. Note also that my writing skills might not be the best. Again, I'll be surprised if you like this story. Now, my rant is done. Also this fanfic is meant to be taken lightheartedly. It's more rom com. k**

**Enjoy**

**Gist**: After seven long years between constant breakups and makeups, Korra and Mako decide to part ways "permanently." In a rage of jealousy and madness (and flirtations by Mr. Mako to make Korra want him again), Korra convinces Asami to set her up in an arranged marriage! Now, in all this confusion, Asami calls on the help of beloved Bolin to fix this mess. Oh, how will they get out of this one especially since their problem is in the form of two stubborn benders?

* * *

**Prologue**

"Fire. Earth. Air. Water. Since the young Avatar crashed into Republic City many years ago, her presence to the world has been known. From her legendary slaying of the Equalists dragon- OW!" Bolin yelped. Taking off his fake beard and tophat, Bolin rubs his head carrying a fresh bruise, courtesy of the ever lovely Asami Sato.

"Bolin, don't tell these kids exaggerated stories, and that NEVER happened! Korra stopped the rebellion and faced Amon. She never killed all of them and some dragon," Asami said while rubbing her knuckles.

Even at the bright age of 24 years old, it seems as though Bolin, now a handsome young man, has yet to rid himself of his childish antics. "What? I was just trying to entertain them! They wanted to know about the avatar: **The Legend of Korra**. See, I have motivated them to learn about our city's awesome culture and history. If anything, I think I deserve appreciation. Right Pabu?" Bolin looked at the fire ferret intensely. The furry creature simply sneezed.

The kids continued to look at the bumbling duo. Asami simply shook her head in embarrassment. She continued to study her knuckles, and once she deemed them healthy, she proceeded to smack Bolin's head once more. Of course, he didn't deserve that one, but it was to discipline him, she reasoned with herself. However, a certain kid stopped her from continuing.

"Everyone knows the story of how Avatar Korra took down Amon. I want to know where she ran off with my beloved Mako!" a young preteen yelled.

"You're beloved Mako. Psh, he's a tool. We all know that Korra's beauty is radiant and awesome and that she's too good for Mako. No one cares for him, it's all about her!" another young boy argued.

"Nah uh, if Korra wasn't the avatar, my little Makky wouldn't even be in the mess he is in now. He would still be with Asami, dump her, and then run to me after I confess my love to him!"

"The only thing I agree with you is that Korra shouldn't be with Mako. He sounds like a new Satomobile model. Pshh, if anything Korra shouldn't even be with that riff raff. She should be with General Iroh!" the little girl gestured. As the bickering escalated into a full blown mini riot with the kids, Asami and Bolin couldn't help but feel, well _awkward_. Especially since, these young kids were shipping everyone in their friend circle. Some which were true, and some that were…. _almost_ true.

"HEY KIDS! I think it's time you guys hear a new story. It's about how the Firebender princess fell in love with the moon spirit-OUCH!"

"What did I just say? And no, I got a better one. Kids, how would you guys like to hear about Avatar Korra's Wedding?" Asami sat down on the floor and ran her finger through her hair.

"Weallly? Korra got marwied?"

"That's right pipsqueak! And this isn't just _some_ wedding story, this is an epic tale of one man's struggle to gain the love of his life, a young woman's passion for true love, and the true romance of a life time…that is what I wish I can tell you. Unfortunately, it's just a messed up love story." Bolin carelessly shrugged off his top.

"BOLIN!"

"What! It's true. You know how many breakups and makeups those two went through. I was worried when they broke up the first seven times, but now I'm just annoyed. Don't you get tired of Korra crying on your shoulder wondering what she's done wrong and then proceed to go to the nearest water tribe restaurant to drown out her sorrows?"

"Um, Bo…Korra doesn't do that….that was you when Mui, Sonia, Chandni, and your last three girlfriends dumped you. Not to bring bad memories, but still," Asami waved her hands in a gentle manner while Bolin begins to sulk in the corner away from the kids. "It's not that they all dumped you. You did dump some of them!"

Bolin just continued to sniff, "That's true. It's not my fault! They do like me, but once I bring them home to meet my brother and you guys, it's bye bye to the big Bo. Waaahhhh."

"Uh, Asami-sempai, is Bolin ok?" one of the little boys asked. Asami shifted in her dress and looked at the young blue-eyed boy. Pulling back a strand of her onyx hair, she patted the boy and walked on over to Bolin.

"Bo, if you calm down, I just might set you up on a date with Miyoko, in all her beautiful brunette Omashian glory. I know how you have a thing for young ladies with an exotic background. Who knows, I might even backlash Mako and Iroh to make you look good," Asami whispered huskily into his ear. It was the least she could do for him. Most of those bad relationships was her fault (not to mention her friend Miyoko had a hand in those setups).

"Msshhhhm. Ok." Bolin said while wiping away his snot with Pabu's fur. The poor animal could only wriggle in defiance.

"Anyway, where were we? Oh yes, let me tell you about the great and legendary love story of our dear friends, Mako and Korra. It all began many years ago, when yours truly, bravely squashed the rebellion aircrafts set up by Miss Sato's father. It was a deadly mission that was given solely to me (with the help of a few people). BUT-OWIE!"

"That is way too far back. Hey kids, let's get back to class. When you're out on your next break, Bolin and I will be back here to tell you the story. And no, it doesn't begin with the ever_ zealous_ Bolin. No, it starts with the seven years of hell—I mean love Mako and the Avatar went through. Until then, go back to class, and if you behave we just might continue," Asami nudged the kids back into the classroom and then quickly shut the door.

"What was that about? Are you seriously going to tell them all of the details?"

"Huh? Of course not! I'm simply going to tell them Mako made a mistake and then fixed it by telling her the truth."

"Oh, and here I was thinking you were going to tell them about Iroh and Korra's courtship and how Iroh still has no idea that to this day we messed up his relationship with her."

"Bolin, sometimes you need to learn to keep your mouth shut and stand in the corner."

"He's right behind me isn't he?"

"Yup."

"Figures this would happen to me."

"Iroh, babe, how's it going? How much did you hear?" Asami said trying to ween off the awkwardness.

"Oh enough, please hon. Care to share this tale before the kids come back. After all, I am a big fan of stories, and you personally know how I love to be the first to hear it." General Iroh beamed in all his sexy suit glory.

Before they even sat back down, Asami quickly tries to escape her hunky boyfriend. Unfortunately, the General is quick on his toes and manages to block her exit.

"You were saying?"

"Well, this is obviously a cue for me to leave. Have fun Asami, later bro!"

"Please Bolin, I'm very much interested in hearing this amazing tale from you as well."

With that said, Asami and Bolin give each other the 'Oh SHIT' face. There's clearly no escape now. Even at the tender age of 26 years old, the handsome General has a way to make you feel as though he's a wise old spirit.

Curse his sexy good looks indeed.

It looks like Asami and Bolin have a lot of explaining to do regarding the avatar's groom.

Let the sexy chaos begin.

* * *

**well what did you think? Love it, Hate it, Chase it? I would love some reviews and flames are welcome. Should I continue on with this? If so, I just need to know from at least one person. One review is all it takes for me to keep going! also check out my new forum "The Legend of Fanfiction" I just need interested people to help it grow. Thanks and let me know what you think!**

**~Desifruit out**


	2. Salt

_Iroh continued to stare them down. Bolin simply stared back and started to sweat. Profusely. Asami tried to keep herself calm as she tried to diffuse the situation. She can't help it if Bolin is a blabbermouth. It's practically in the boy's genes. _

"_Hey Iroh sweetie, calm down. We did it for the betterment of the world," Asami soothed. _

"_Yeah, I mean if we didn't do it. Mako would probably kick your ass anyway," Bolin mumbled. _

_Iroh puffed out and calmed himself down. Normally, he was a cool temperamental type of guy. However, whenever someone tries to mess with his love life, let's just say Mr. NiceGuy is gone. _

"_Alright, but you both still have some explaining to do. I don't appreciate it when someone messes up my proposal."_

"_We didn't do it on purpose, love. I know, I know I messed up in the past. I shouldn't have set you up with Korra if I knew—"_

"_WOAH WOAH WOAH! Asami, YOU SET KORRA AND IROH UP? This is dateception. Jeez, why didn't you tell me this?" Bolin bellowed. _

"_I know, I know Bo. I have some explaining to do for you as well. But hold on, I just wanted to say that I simply acted on Korra's request. She's the one who asked me to look for a groom for her. I didn't force her into anything," Asami said. _

"_Well, there's a start. Why would she ask you to set her up in an arranged marriage? I thought she was with Mako."_

"_Um, she kind of was and kind of wasn't. It's both." _

"_Ok, now I'm confused," Iroh scratched his head at this predicament. _

"_Dude, Mako and Korra were a great couple. They had…have it going for them. See, do you remember the Equalist rebellion nine years ago?" Bolin asked. _

"_Yes, how can I not?! That's how I met all of you. Not to mention, the whole world as we know it would've permanently disappeared. Well, the benders. I mean…..Never mind. BUT the point is how does this relate to my old problem?" _

"_Bro, that's when Mako and Korra officially got together aka Makorra. That also officially ended Masami. OW!" Bolin yelped as he rubbed his head. _

"_Bolin, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling my relationship with Mako that! Iroh, Mako and I were drifting even before that. Even when we were together, he had feelings for Korra. It wasn't something that sporadically happened. Either ways, their relationship wasn't a picnic."  
"What do you mean by that?" _

"_Dude, they're cute together, but they tend to have a lot of arguments. They tend to be about stupid things. I remember their first argument. It. Was. About. Salt. THE FUCKING SALT! Normally, I'm a chill guy, so I took this as a couple thing. It's their first fight after all…or so I thought"_

3

Korra was relaxing herself in the Air Temple's hot spring. She needed it. Only a month ago, she managed to defeat Amon and show all the Equalist supporters that he was a fraud.

After that, Tenzin subjected her to intense airbending lessons. Who knew it would be so much work? When she learned all the other elements. It came more easily. In fact, she was able to bend the other three elements when she was only a kid. Air, on the other hand, is her biggest challenge yet. When Tenzin saw that she was finally able to bend air, he gave her some invigorating exercises that require her to team up with her biggest enemy: patience.

On top of that, she still had to deal with the Equalist mini rebellions. They didn't impose as a danger like before, but the movement still had its loyal followers. Although, they are smaller in number now, which meant that it was easier for her to manage. Of course, she also had help from the very best: Team Avatar.

As she continued to ponder through her thoughts, Korra took her long brown hair and pulled it to the side. The steam danced throughout the room and soaked into her skin. She felt her muscles relaxing and submerged herself under the water. Whenever, Korra is in the water, she feels at peace. It's a feeling like none other. No, she can't achieve it through meditation; no matter how many times the old man says it. It's also one of the few things that can calm her down.

Her mind resumed its itinerant dance and she started to think about Mako.

Both of them finally confessed to each other only a month ago. It's been smooth sailing from there. She never felt more comfortable with anyone than when she is with Mako.

"Getting some rest in before the next exercise I see." Korra immediately surfaced the water.

"Pema! When did you come in here?"

"Oh just now. Everyone was looking for you. What are you thinking about in that noggin of yours?" Pema asked while sitting by the door.

"Nothing. Just, is love always this blissful? I mean, have you and Tenzin hit any rough spots? Ever?"

"We have and yes it is, but that's what comes with the package. We have had some fights that I almost left the house for (before we had kids of course), but it's about working together so the relationship works. We didn't necessarily date like you and Mako, but we did spend some time together like you two. Why?"

"IhaventtoldMakoI'mgoingbackhome," Korra quickly spewed.

"Well, you do have to go back, but it doesn't have to be so soon. You shouldn't have to worry about it now! Why are you stressing yourself over the most dunderheaded problem ever? You should be grateful that you guys have had a smooth relationship so far. Why in the world would Avatar Korra be afraid to tell her boyfriend that she might have to go home for her Avatar duties?" Pema asked. For once, Korra was glad that there was someone other than her mom who she could talk to. Not many people can understand Korraspeak when she's this ...disturbed?

"I've been hearing people talk. They say that he and I are just faking it and that we're just doing it for publicity and political reasons. Apparently, we're both 'stubborn' and we 'flaunt' our relationship a lot."

"I would just ignore them. People thought that Tenzin's love and my love for him was a publicity stunt. We're 16 years apart. They all thought I only loved him because he was the Avatar's son. In reality, I loved him since I first met him (I didn't even know who he was at the time), he's the only one to make me feel loved and just feel all these emotions, you know?"

"I get what you're saying. Let's go, you said everyone was looking for me right? I'll be out in five minutes. Just let me change," Korra said. With that, Pema gave her some towels and left. Korra dried herself off, and got ready in her usual outfit. She was about to leave the room, but she thought of something.

Wasn't it Bolin's turn to cook dinner tonight?

.

.

.

Mako sat in his chair and stared at the sight in front of him. He has nothing against seaweed noodles, but he's never seen something so disgusting in his life. It was slimy, wet, and _purple._He was pretty sure seaweed noodles are supposed to be green and moist. Mako continued to stare at the noodles and then back at Bolin.

Bolin, on the other hand, got a hold of his favorite recipe from the restaurant owner and decided to cook it himself. However, there's also a reason why Mako and Bolin go out to eat whenever it's Bo's turn to cook dinner. Tonight was no exception either. He took his fork and proceeded to poke the noodles.

It began to move.

"HOLY SHIT! BO I DON'T THINK SEAWEED NOODLES ARE SUPPOSED TO MOVE!" Mako cried out. He suddenly roasted the noodles and it stopped moving. Sure, dinner was ruined, but police-officer-in-training Mako saved the day from a potential seaweed monster. All in a day's line of work.

"Well, it looks like we're going have to have our reunion at Tenzin's. Do you think Pema would get mad if we barged in and eat the food?" Bolin asked.

"Only one way to find out. Come on, we'll call and let her know."

.

.

.

Korra couldn't stop laughing at the scene unfolding in front of her. Apparently, Mako burned dinner and had the courtesy to intrude on her dinner with Tenzin and the others.

"Bolin! Mako! You're here. OMG ARE YOU GOING TO EAT DINNER WITH US AND TELL US MAGICAL STORIES AND GOOD NEWS THAT WILL BRING HAPPINESS INTO WORLD AND STOP ALL HATE AND BRING PEACE TO EVERYTHING?" (lol guess who)

"Um, no, but I will try that later pretty little lady!" Bolin said while snapping and pointing.

"THIS IS THE 5TH TIME THIS WEEK YOU GUYS JUST SHOWED UP HERE RANDOMLY FOR FREE FOOD!"

"Calm down Pema, I'm sure the boys didn't mean to intrude again this time. This will be the last time. Right boys?" Tenzin said while giving them a stern look. Normally, Pema doesn't mind the extra company for dinner. However, if you come in the middle of dinner, unannounced and frequently, she WILL get mad. It's because then she is forced to cook more food. She only became this cranky since Rohan came. He's been making everyone feel frustrated lately.

"Right sir!"

"Just sit. I'll go cook, AGAIN!" Pema walked off dramatically.

Korra really let it out this time. Pema just whacked both of the boys and went on her way. How is this _not_ funny?

Pema served the food quickly. The dishes consisted of smoked seaweed, rice, deep-fried pickled radishes, and banana dumplings. Korra's mouth started to water. Even though the Air Acolytes are vegetarians, they certainly know how to feed a meat-loving avatar. Mako took what he needed, and Bolin filled his bowl to the brim.

Then the unthinkable happened; the food needed salt.

Now, Mako and Korra both love salty foods. How? Who knows. One might excuse Korra, due to her need for salty food in her diet as a part of her Southern Water Tribe heritage. Mako, on the other hand, simply craves salt at the moment. Since both craved salt at the same time, they both grabbed the salt bowl. From there, both wouldn't let go or give the other the courtesy of using the salt first.

This. Meant. War.

"Mako, if you would be kind as to let go of the salt, I need it for my dumplings."

"Sure dear, as soon as I finish sprinkling some on _my_dumplings."

"Really, haven't you heard of ladies first _dear?"_

_"_But honey, you have to act like a lady in order to be treated like one..." Mako stopped mid sentenced. He himself couldn't believe what he just said. Usually, Bolin would be the blabbermouth. Today, luck was just not on his side.

Korra stared at Mako. OH. NO. HE. DIDN'T!

"Really now, I guess that makes sense. I mean I usually do have to hold the door for you."

Bolin's jaw dropped. Oh snap! Avatar Korra is angry. Not to mention, when Mako's ego is slightly bruised, he's not one to back down from a challenge (even if it's a small one).

"Are you implying that I act like a lady and that you wear the pants in this relationship?" Mako questioned.

"Oh no no. If I did, we both wouldn't be wearing pants. But then again, a lady can wear pants too. Not to mention, I usually am the one on top," Korra remarked sarcastically.

Bolin watched with an "o.o" face. Mako flushed red. She just brought their sex lives in.

It. Is. On.

"Well, I didn't know one night of letting you be on top would boost your ego so much."

"You're the one to talk. I wouldn't be complaining if your manhood was big enough," Korra replied spitefully. Pema and Tenzin both stared at them. They just happened to hear the once quiet argument turn into a full blown out fight.

"Mommy, is my manhood big enough? If not, how big does it have to be?" Meelo playfully asked. He had no idea what a manhood is, but he knows from his older sisters' faces that it's something embarrassing and maliciously evil. What a perfect opportunity to blackmail them later on?

"Korra and Mako, both of you! Please take this outside!" Tenzin asked peacefully. Rather, what he could muster without being 100% red.

With that, Mako and Korra _kindly_ took his advice. When the door shut, a lot of shouting and colorful words could be heard. Pema had to cover Meelo's ears, whilst Jinora covered Ikki's.

Bolin just stared at the door. This certainly is going to be a long night.

;3

_"I don't know if I should be laughing or appalled," Asami croaked out. She was trying to stifle her laughs, but was failing miserably. Iroh chuckled with her._

_"You laugh now, but you have no idea how embarrassing it was. You know how many times I had to apologize to Pema for that night. Jeez, Meelo learned_ some_colorful new words that night. He wouldn't shut up and Pema held me responsible. It was horrible."_

_"HAHAHA. I'm sorry Bo. It's just way too funny."_

_"Ha. Ha."_

_"Alright, all laughter aside, that doesn't really explain it. How does this lead up to my courtship with Korra?" Iroh asked._

_"Oh, all in good time, sweetie. It's late now. The kids will be back any minute and we have to pick up Rohan for Pema. That's why we were here in the first place. Tell you what, I'll continue it next time. Okay? I still have to tell you my little story."_

_"Alright. See you then," Iroh waved goodbye and left. The kids suddenly started to show up._

_"BIG BRO BO!"_

_"ROHAN!"_

_"Alright you two, let's go before your mom gets angry. I promise to give you Fire Flakes if you behave," Asami said waving a box. The three of them left and headed towards her Satomobile. Asami stopped and smiled to herself. Korra and Mako's salt argument was only the beginning. Iroh had no idea what she has in store for him._

_Oh, she had a lot to tell Iroh indeed._


	3. Newspaper

_Asami lay in her bed as the night wind blew into her room. She began thinking about how she got herself in that mess in the first place. She honestly couldn't believe she survived the apocalypse known as Makorra. How these two lovebirds fail to stay together PERMANENTLY always boggled her mind!_

_While yes, she couldn't deny the pain when she first saw the two become an official couple, and she was in altruistic discomfort. She just ended her relationship with Mako just a week ago. How can she NOT feel the hurt and jealousy that was panging at her heart? It was a feeling, no matter how hard she tried to prepare herself for, that still surprised her. _

_She continued to think about the day after Lin got back her earthbending. That was the day when they first stepped out…_

_:3_

"I am so proud of you Avatar Korra," Tenzin beamed with pride. He couldn't help the warm feeling swelling inside his chest at the moment. He could just imagine how proud his father must be. Even though the Avatar has mastered the four elements countless of times before, it's still an accomplishment that continues to be a prevailing sight. Korra still had a long way to go with her airbending skills, but she is well on her way.

He can't help but feel proud as a teacher, mentor, and father figure. He would never admit it to her, but he thought of her as one his own kids -one of his own crazy, hormonally, teenaged older kids. A kid who happens to be a young woman in her own right along with suitors.

Very lecherous and ambitious suitors.

Maybe, he should just stop thinking about it…he could feel his blood pressure rising.

Lin continued to feel the warm sensation trickling through her arms. She was able to bend again! The very ability that defined her was back (although she would never tell that to anyone…ever). Sure, she had her mother's infamous attitude and demeanor. It's a trait that seems to run in the Bei Fong family. However, there was one specific trait that made Lin, well, Lin. Toph may have built the metalbending police force from the ground up, but it was Lin's passion, sacrifices, and drive that kept Republic City sleeping soundly at night.

Korra watched the scene before her. She saw how Lin gained her inner peace. She was smiling to everyone who surrounded her. Of course, she still felt content, but she couldn't help feeling odd. She didn't know what's going to happen tomorrow, or how long this peace would stand. She knew as Avatar she would have to complete her duties and maintain the peace Aang worked so hard to establish.

Realizing how big her responsibilities really are, she tried to calm down her queasy stomach. Trying to distract herself, she focused her eyes on Mako. Tomorrow, they would make it official publically. Sure, they kissed and did couply _things_, but they didn't know what to call themselves. Tomorrow, they would "officially" be a couple.

Just thinking about it made her heart sped up.

Speaking of which, she couldn't help but notice that Lin was able to _earthbend_ in the middle of the _South Pole_. She couldn't help but think, _who the heck decided to put an Earth Temple in the middle of a place where there's almost NO EARTH?_ Oh, how sad the questions of life are.

.

.

.

Asami couldn't believe it.

She knew that she should be happy for them, but she just can't help but be _jealous. _

She continued to watch them. She wanted that warm tongue to be all over her face; to lick her and keep her warm in the cold tundra. She watched as his hand was raised. The hand started at the base of _her_ neck. She continued to watch as his hand started to run his fingers through her long mane at the top of her head.

Oh how jealous she was indeed. She wished Naga showed the same affection as she did to Bolin. However, some things are just not meant to be. No matter how much she wanted to pet Naga without being growled at, it just wouldn't happen. She was a city girl and animals from the South Pole and her just don't mix. Bolin got lucky as Naga licks him with love just like she would to Korra. Bolin was Naga's favorite out of Team Avatar.

How can anyone not be envious of that?

Oh yeah, Mako and Korra did officially announce their relationship status to everyone this morning. Sure, it hit her in the chest, but it's not something time can't heal. She watched as the two were sleeping in an embrace. It was Mako's way of keeping her warm and protected at night.

Asami continued to watch as Korra shifted away. Even in a deep sleep, Mako wouldn't let Korra get away from him for long. He unconsciously grabbed her back. It was so cute that all this fluff could make her sick. She can't see these two breaking up. Ever.

They were just too perfect for each other. With each passing day, Asami knew that the heartache she felt now would grow into appreciation later. She knew her special someone is out there. She just had to be patient and do a little digging. If Bolin can move on, so can she.

...

**2 MONTHS LATER**

THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING! She just knew it! How else could Korra and Mako break up? This is insane. No, this is madness! Asami couldn't believe it, it's only been two months and they already broke up! Sure, they had their differences. Heck, their personalities are both explosive, but she didn't see this happening. It wasn't like there was Amon to completely destroy it.

"I don't understand, how did this happen?"

"We were just talking and we argued. It escalated and we realized that at this rate, we would just crash and burn. So, in order to save the close bond we have, we decided to just remain friends," Korra said.

"BUT YOU GUYS WERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE JUST IN DENIAL!" Asami cried out.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Bolin tried to talk to Mako...

"Dude, it was bound to happen in love. You might have to go through a few before you find the right one. You know?"

"NO! I DON'T WANNA KNOW! IT WAS GOING SO PERFECTLY!"

"I know, but there are just some bumpy roads in a relationship. We'll get through this together, I promise."

"YOU ALWAYS MAKE PROMISES!"

"I'm sure it's for the best. After all, the bond of friendship was saved, right? It's not like it will be awkward."

"MAKO! HOW CAN YOU BE IN SO MUCH DENIAL!"

"Bro, I know it's hard, but you have to get over it, Korra and I started to argue more when we were going out. I think it's best if we remain friends. I mean it'll be like the good 'ole days."

"BUT I DON'T WANNA, I SHIP YOU GUYS!"

Mako couldn't help but sweat drop at the scene in front of him. Wasn't this supposed to be the other way around?

.

.

.

"So to stop the arguing, you broke up?"

"Yep."

"Seriously, Korra?"

"Seriously."

"Ok, if you say so. At least, it was mutual."

"You make it sound like he raped me, Asami."

"..."

"Sorry, my mind works in weird ways."

"Ok... but was it really necessary to tell the press?" Asami asked while tossing aside a newspaper. The headline read "**Republic City's Hottest Couple Burned Out?"**

"I had to tell Mako somehow."

"Wait...didn't you say that you talked about it and it was mutual?"

"Yeah, but I still have to have the last word," Korra shrugged. Asami couldn't believe it. The apocalypse really was coming. Sure, Korra is one of the smartest and most hotheaded people she knows. However, even the Avatar has her dumb moments. This is not going to end well.

...

**THE NEXT DAY**

"YOU BROKE UP WITH ME THROUGH THE NEWSPAPER?"

"WE TALKED ABOUT IT BEFORE!"

"NOT PUBLICLY! WE DID NOT TALK ABOUT POSTING THIS IN THE NEWSPAPER!"

"HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSE TO LET YOU KNOW IT WAS OVER PUBLICALLY?!"

"WE WERE SUPPOSE TO TALK ABOUT IT BEFOREHAND! PLUS WE ALREADY SAID IT WAS OVER!

Asami just wanted to bang her head against a window. Better yet, just jump off Avatar Aang's statue. She just came over to repair Mako's bike. She could already feel the migraine coming. Maybe she should buy that new medicine everyone is raving about, aspirin. She decided to find Bolin. Once she found him, they both went outside and left. She found Bolin locked up in the bathroom. She doesn't blame him. So much for the good old days.

...

**THE FOLLOWING DAY AFTER**

Asami's jaw dropped after reading the newspaper in front of her:

_**THE FLAME BURNS PASSIONATELY**_

_Well, folks. It looks like Republic City's hottest couple, Makorra, are back on again._

_Spectators claimed to have seen the infamous couple in the park getting it on._

_It seems like these two have broken hearts, yet again..._

She just looked at it and read it many times. Bolin had given her the newspaper. It would explain why he didn't want to talk about the expression of disgust on his face. It must be very disturbing to see your brother half naked with one of your best friends.

In public.

She knew that their sex lives were crazy judging from the dinner with Pema all those nights ago. But this is just ridiculous. She took a sip of her tea and opened up the package for some aspirin. It looks like these things are miracle workers.

Maybe she should buy more.

;3

_Asami lifted the blankets above her head. She could feel another migraine coming from that mini flashback. She was thinking too much again. She pulled on the covers more, shifted and went to sleep._

_The next day, Asami woke up and met up with Bolin and Iroh._

_"Asami, are you ok?" Bolin asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a hard time sleeping last night," Asami replied while rubbing her head._

_"You know, I can't sleep either. Maybe we should stay together tonight and...help each other fall asleep with some therapy," Iroh replied huskily. Gosh, curse his sexy good looks and royal blood. Curse it all._

_"I would really like that, maybe I may need more than one session," Asami supplied back in a promiscuous manner. _

_"LALALA I HEAR AND SEE NOTHING!" Bolin cried out._

_Leave it to Bo to ruin a moment._

_But one can't help but love him anyway._


	4. Help

"_So."_

"_SO." _

"…"_  
"Where do you want to begin?" Asami asked. _

"_The beginning would be nice," Iroh replied. _

"_Well, it started when I was about 6 years old and a firebender came into my family's house—"_

"_Bolin, I think he meant when Korra decided on an arranged marriage."_

"_I knew that. By the way, Pabu is a daddy again!" Bolin exclaimed. _

"_REALLY?" Iroh squealed. He has been a fan of the fur ball ever since their first escapade together as the new Team Avatar. How can anybody hate on that cute little fire ferret? Even in old age, Pabu is still agile as ever. _

"_Congrats Bo!" _

"_Ha-ha, I know! He has six in the litter this time! The kids will love them," Bolin said as he unconsciously rubbed Pabu's back. Ever since Pabu started to have offspring, Bolin and Mako have been giving the pups to the orphans and the Air Acolytes' children. It was both the brothers' way to give back to those who helped them and to give the orphans a companion; something that both the boys learned to cherish. _

"_Asami, please, back on topic. I must know why Korra said yes to my proposal if she was with Mako? Was she on a break?" _

"_Kind of. Obviously, you can tell that Mako and Korra had many bumps. Whenever they broke up, they would try to make each other jealous!"_

_; 3_

Korra punched her fist into the wall. She was freaking pissed! She leaned against the hole she made and slid down to the floor. Closing her eyes, Korra attempted to meditate and calm her mind. Even with all her might, her hot temper still kept her boiling. She didn't know what it was!

Sure, she had a stressful week. She had to stop two potential rebellions in Miyazaki, train the current members of the Fire Ferrets, and stop her cousin from molesting Bolin. The last part disturbed her a lot.

She had to stop her cousin's love declarations many times before, but this one took the cake.

.

.

.

"Bolin, I wouldn't go near that cave if I were you," Desna muttered slyly.

"Desna, what's the worst that can happen? Nothing can scare the old Bolinator, except when Asami is pmsing, but you get the point," Bolin replied.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"I'm sure I'll be fine Desna!" Bolin echoed back. He was already a good way into the cave. He started to notice the cave turning a murky, crystal white. He soon realized that he was getting closer to the spirit world portal that Korra went through only a few years ago. She discovered the avatar origin through it. Although he wouldn't be able to get through the portal, he still thought it was eerie that spirits come and go as they please.

Suddenly, he saw a figure emerge. Grabbing the nearest pebbles on the ground, he earthbended them into the air, ready to meet his fate.

"Bolin, fancy meeting you here. I didn't realize you'd be here. Otherwise, I would be in proper attire," Desna's twin sister replied seductively. Bolin dropped the pebbles and unconsciously stepped back. Eska is cute in the androgynous, manipulative way, but she developed an unhealthy crush on him. Normally, Bolin would bask and take full advantage of it, however, she takes this crush to a whole new creepy level at the moment.

"Hey y-you! Fancy m-meeting you here as well…um,"

"I know! This is just delightful."

"Um, yeah, so I was suppose to come in here with Korra, but I decided to check if she was here and since she isn't I got to go and check outside and wait for her and yeah," Bolin spewed out quickly.

"You don't have to go so soon. I was here looking for company and Korra mentioned you both were going to be here. How about we keep each other company until she arrives? I told her to come here and check out this weird glow at the end," with that Eska hugged him in an awkward way.

"Um, no thank you! I GOTTA GO! OMG WHAT WAS THAT!" Bolin yelled. He felt a hand in the wrong place, but he also heard another scream. Not to mention, a misty spirit just flew by. Who would NOT be freaked out by the supernatural?

"Bolin, it's me, relax. A spirit entered my cousin's body, that's why she acted…. creepy," Korra came out suddenly. She was carrying her cousin on her back. The spirit somehow amplified her cousin's crush on Bolin into an extreme obsession.

Korra hoped something like this wouldn't happen again. Bolin, on the other hand, learned never to go near the unknown without the Avatar.

.

.

.

Yeah, even with her anger, Korra couldn't stop giggling at the thought. She continued to meditate, searching for the answer.

Then, it hit her. She was mad about the break up.

This time she decided to break up with Mako. Sure, they have broken up many times before, and made up… with really awesome make outs and sex.

However, this time Korra was sure it's permanent. She didn't want to get back together; no matter how much her heart ached. This time it was serious. Normally, whenever fan boys push themselves at Korra, she would _politely _tell them to back off, and maybe scare them with some avatar mojo.

Mako, on the other hand, didn't try to push away his fan girls when they went to Republic City the other day. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. Smirking with all the other girls, he went as far as giving some of them a hug and a pose…that was new.

How dare he! He should have known better. Just because she doesn't show it, it doesn't mean that she is okay with it. If she were to do the same thing, he would go ballistic. It's madness!

All in all, she had a right to be angry. If he loved her, he wouldn't have flirted with all those girls like that…. right?

She didn't know what to think anymore. When she opened her eyes, she touched her face. All the tears she felt was running down silently. She would let herself crumble this one time. Normally, she wouldn't allow herself to break, but even the Avatar has to break down sometime. With that in mind, she walked out to seek out some advice.

She needed to talk to Aang.

**Oh no! I left a semi cliffy! *GASP***

**Hey guys! It's been a while and here is my treat to you. Also it's MAKORRA MONTH WOOOT! Thank you for all the reviews as usual. I love all the favorites and follows I been getting. SOME OF YOU ADDED ME AS A FAVORITE AUTHOR! You made me happy. The usual applies, please tell me how my writing is, yada yada.**

**Thanks for all the support again guys!**

**Happy reading**

**~Desifruit out**


End file.
